Infirmier attitré - OS Zexy D Heart
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: Lorsque Mu tombe malade, qui mieux qu'Angelo pourrait le soigner?


_Voici l'OS Bonus remporté par Zexy D Heart dans le cadre de ma fiction ''Secret Sanctuary''. _

_Le thème: Angelo doit soigner un petit bélier malade..._

_J'espère que ça te plaira Zexy! En tout cas moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, entre deux chapitres de mon cours d'histoire de l'Antiquité, :p_

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

L'hiver était déjà bien entamé et, comme chaque année, la moitié des chevaliers d'or était décimée par la grippe et autres rhumes à gogo. Mais pas Mu. Mu n'était jamais malade. Et pour cause : le chevalier, très prévoyant, faisait le plein de vitamines pour passer l'hiver sans encombre. Vitamines, thés, fruits et légumes faisaient partie de son régime quotidien et lui permettaient de ne pas être réduit à l'état de larve inactive pendant l'hiver.

Mu n'était donc jamais malade. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se promenait dans la neige à l'instant même, alors que tous les autres chevaliers étaient soit cloués au lit, soit contraints et forcés de veiller sur des malades un peu trop encombrants.

Mu avait décidé de venir profiter du paysage enneigé si rare en Grèce. Puisqu'il n'avait personne avec qui faire une bataille de boules de neige, il avait choisi de faire un petit jogging matinal. Il aimait sentir le froid sur sa peau et voir les flocons de neige venir se mêler à ses longs cheveux lilas.

Il courut pendant de très longues minutes avant de se décider à rejoindre son temple lorsque le ciel se chargea d'épais nuages noirs, ne présageant rien de bon pour la suite. Il apprécia d'entendre ses pas craquer sur le tapis de neige tandis qu'il rejoignait son temple, bien décidé à profiter au maximum de cette journée enneigée.

* * *

Angelo fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il quitta le temple du grand pope : Mu n'était pas venu à la réunion à laquelle les avait convoqués le grand pope. Et, s'il ne s'était pas étonné de l'absence de Milo, Kanon et Aphrodite –il avait appris de Camus, Shaka et Shura que les trois chevaliers étaient toujours cloués au lit, au bord de l'agonie-, l'absence de Mu était plutôt inquiétante.

En effet, Mu ne manquait jamais aucune réunion, à moins d'être retenu à l'autre bout de la planète –et encore-. Voilà pourquoi Angelo décida de rendre visite à son ami le bélier, juste pour s'assurer que le petit mouton lilas ne s'était pas électrocuté avec le grille-pain, ni noyé dans son bain –c'est que Mu pouvait parfois être très maladroit-.

Il arriva au temple du bélier, pestant à nouveau contre la neige qui rendait sa descente périlleuse, enfonçant ses mains gelées dans les poches trouées de son pantalon et promettant mille tourments à Mu s'il n'avait pas une bonne excuse pour justifier son absence.

Il toqua une fois, puis deux, puis trois et, -comme le cancer n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient-, il décida finalement d'entrer par effraction, cherchant déjà mentalement une excuse pour expliquer à Mu pourquoi le verrou de sa porte d'entrée était littéralement réduit en miettes.

Dans la cuisine, la bouilloire hurlait son attente trop longue sur le gaz, promettant d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Angelo coupa la gazinière, grommelant contre la distraction de son ami, puis se dirigea vers le salon.

-Eh, Mu, ça y est, t'es enfin mort ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de l'ironie.

Mais il perdit son sourire narquois lorsqu'il découvrit le bélier roulé en boule sur le canapé, reniflant à tout va et le dévisageant avec des yeux rouges et chargés de douleur. Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide du canapé sur lequel était allongé Mu.

-Merde, qu'est-ce que t'arrive ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Mu d'une voix rauque.

Angelo fronça les sourcils avant de coller sa main contre le front de Mu, s'étant mis à genoux au préalable pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

-Tu es brûlant ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mu couina comme un chiot abandonné au bord d'une route et Angelo ne put retenir un sourire : voir Mu dans cet état était à la fois déstabilisant et fascinant. Il était rare de voir Mu dans un moment de faiblesse.

-Voilà où ça mène, d'aller courir à moitié à poil avec un temps pareil, annonça-t-il en rigolant.

Mu voulut protester, indigné d'être raillé de la sorte, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par une quinte de toux.

-Pitoyable, dit encore Angelo sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Lorsque Mu le fusilla d'un regard qui se voulait menaçant mais qui était loin de l'être, Angelo ricana avant de quitter la pièce pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés d'une énorme couverture et d'un oreiller. Il couvrit et borda Mu qui se laissa faire comme un enfant et grogna lorsque les doigts de Mu se refermèrent autour de son poignet tandis qu'il se redressait.

-Quoi ?

-Tu restes… ? demanda timidement Mu, usant de sa mine fatiguée et de ses yeux de chien battu pour convaincre le cancer.

-Je ne suis pas ta nounou !

-Mais tu es mon ami…

Alors Angelo soupira, se passa une main sur le visage puis… posa son regard sur le corps tremblant de Mu. La couverture remontée jusqu'à son nez, le bélier le dévisageait d'un regard brillant. Et, malgré sa réputation d'homme cruel et sans cœur, Angelo ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à _ce _regard-là. Et Mu le connaissait suffisamment pour le savoir. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'Angelo leva les yeux au ciel, il sut qu'il avait gagné.

-Ok, ok… mais pas question que je te mouche le nez comme le fait Camus avec Milo !

Mu ne put retenir un petit rire rauque lorsqu'il vit la mine de dégoût qu'arborait Angelo.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

* * *

-Tu dois prendre ce médicament si tu veux guérir, gronda Angelo, qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

Angelo tentait d'obliger Mu à prendre ses médicaments depuis plusieurs longues minutes, sauf que le bélier ne voulait rien entendre. Selon lui, ingurgiter ce 'poison' ne servait à rien. Il jurait mordicus que ses tisanes et le thé tout droit venu d'Inde que lui avait offert Shaka seraient bien plus efficaces.

-Laisse-moi rire, Shaka est complètement stone toute la journée et toi, tu penses que les trucs dégueulasses qu'il te refourgue vont t'aider ?! Je parie qu'il ne sait même pas où ça a traîné !

-Shaka est mon ami ! protesta Mu d'une voix nasillarde.

-Et alors ? Ce type a une sale emprise sur toi. S'il te demandait de l'accompagner rejoindre bouddha, je parie que tu le suivrais les yeux fermés, naïf comme tu es.

-Je ne te permets pas ! s'indigna Mu en se mettant en position assise.

Angelo arbora un sourire en coin.

-Mais c'est que tu pourrais mordre, ma parole ! Allez, ne m'oblige pas à me mettre en colère.

-Ma tisane suffira et…

-Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

Mu déglutit lorsqu'il vit Angelo mettre le cachet qui lui était destiné dans sa propre bouche avant de s'approcher dangereusement de lui, saisissant son menton entre son index et son pouce.

-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais avant même d'avoir pu protester davantage, Mu se retrouva avec la bouche d'Angelo collée à la sienne. Le cancer passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et Mu ouvrit la bouche presque machinalement, entamant un baiser fougueux avec son infirmier attitré. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Angelo s'était écarté de lui et lui, il se retrouvait avec le médicament en bouche.

-Traitre ! fustigea-t-il en avalant la gélule à contre cœur.

-T'embrasse plutôt bien… pour une chèvre, se moqua gentiment Angelo avant de faire demi-tour, évitant sans aucun mal l'oreiller que lui avait lancé Mu avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait.

* * *

-Une cuillère pour papa Saga, une cuillère pour maman Aphrodite, parodia Angelo en approchant la cuillère remplie de nourriture de la bouche de Mu.

Sauf que Mu repoussa le couvert en grognant. Sa gorge le brûlait et son nez était bouché. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de manger quoi que ce soit… encore moins lorsque la dite nourriture avait été préparée par Angelo.

-Dis donc, t'es pas un malade facile, toi, se plaignit Angelo.

-Je n'ai bas baim, tenta vainement d'expliquer Mu.

Et lorsqu'Angelo éclata de rire face à la voix horriblement nasillarde de son ami, ce dernier rouspéta davantage, décidant de lui tourner le dos. Angelo ne lui était pas d'un grand soutien dans cette passe difficile !

* * *

-La fièvre tombe, c'est bon signe, déclara Angelo en retirant sa main du front encore un peu chaud de Mu. Tu seras bientôt remis sur pieds.

Mu éternua, renifla, chouina, puis leva vers lui des yeux de malade horriblement attendrissants. Toujours roulé en boule sous sa couverture, il ressemblait à un oisillon tout juste tombé du nid.

-Je suis malade, déclara-t-il d'une voix faible, comme si Angelo ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Angelo rigola tout en glissant une main dans la chevelure emmêlée de son ami.

-Sans blague.

-Je n'ai jamais été malade…

-Sérieux ? Moi j'étais tout le temps malade quand j'étais gosse. Et mon maître n'était pas du genre à me filer une couverture pour me réchauffer…

Mu fit la moue, se sentant tout à coup bien bête de faire une telle scène pour un tout petit rhume de rien du tout. Angelo avait souffert bien plus que lui par le passé, c'est lui qui devrait être en train de geindre. Mais le cancer ne s'était jamais plaint. Mu sortit une main du dessous de la couverture et vint entrelacer ses doigts à ceux du cancer.

-J'ai froid… murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu veux une autre couverture ? demanda Angelo, déjà prêt à se lever pour exécuter les moindres désirs du petit bélier malade.

-Non…répondit Mu, arrêtant ainsi Angelo dans son élan. Tu viens dormir avec moi ?

Angelo ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose… puis la referma, laissant un sourire mi- narquois, mi- sincère venir se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Toi, tu ne perds pas le nord, hein !

Alors il rejoignit Mu sans protester, laissant le malade venir se blottir tout contre son torse. Après tout, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Mu avait accepté de le rejoindre dans son lit alors qu'il se remettait de ses blessures.

C'avait toujours été comme ça entre eux : une amitié plutôt ambiguë. Ils étaient très attachés l'un à l'autre, même s'ils refuseraient toujours de l'avouer. Ils se complétaient. Mu lui apportait le calme et la sérénité dont il avait besoin pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie… lui pimentait la vie parfois trop morne et triste du bélier.

Ce n'était pas une simple amitié, ce n'était pas non plus de l'amour, c'était… une attraction. Un lien quasi-fusionnel. Une attirance très difficile à expliquer, même pour eux.

-Tu es confortable, déclara Mu, à mi-chemin entre la réalité et le royaume des songes.

-Eh, t'insinues que je suis gros ?

Mais Mu était déjà endormi. Alors Angelo soupira, sourit en entendant son ami respirer par la bouche et ne put s'empêcher de poser un baiser sur son front moite. Tout contre le corps de Mu, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même.

* * *

Mu papillonna des yeux et son regard se posa sur l'horloge murale, qui indiquait qu'il avait dormi pendant plus de deux heures. A côtés de lui, Angelo dormait toujours paisiblement. Mu observa ses traits saillants et détendus pendant quelques secondes : Angelo était un très bel homme, il ne pouvait le nier.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit et fut satisfait de constater qu'il pouvait à nouveau respirer plus ou moins normalement. Il avait toujours la gorge sèche et légèrement mal à la tête, mais il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Il tenta de se défaire de l'étreinte forte et possessive d'Angelo, bien décidé à ENFIN aller se préparer une tasse de thé, mais il fut surpris de sentir les bras du cancer le retenir fermement contre lui.

-Reste-là, ordonna une voix encore à moitié endormie.

-Le petit bébé n'arrive pas à dormir sans son doudou ?

-J'ai froid, grommela à nouveau Angelo en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou.

Mu fronça les sourcils en le sentant frissonner contre lui. Il glissa une main contre son front et arbora une mine désolée.

-Je crois bien que je t'ai contaminé.

-Foutue maladie, jura Angelo en reniflant.

Mu réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'arborer un large sourire : si Angelo était malade alors il serait bien obligé de rester à ses côtés le temps de se rétablir.

-Pauvre petit bébé, déclara-t-il en rigolant, glissant une main à travers les cheveux courts d'Angelo. Je vais m'occuper de toi, je vais te soigner. Et tu sais quoi ?

Angelo releva légèrement la tête, plongeant son regard faible et malade dans le sien, pétillant de malice. Mu se pencha légèrement vers lui avant de murmurer :

-Si tu rechignes à prendre tes médicaments, je connais un moyen très efficace pour t'obliger à les avaler.

Et, histoire de lui donner un petit aperçu de son plan machiavélique, il glissa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, posant un baiser rempli de tendresse sur ses lèvres.

Et s'il tombait à nouveau malade, alors Angelo le soignerait.


End file.
